villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Baba Yaga
Not to be confused with Morgana Le Fay, who also goes by the name of Baba Yaga (as is her role as the "mother of all witches"). "Could it be the world forgot the name of Baba Yaga? no.. I smell the blood of the moon in you.. yes.. my teachings still hold true even in this world.. come, let Baba Yaga show you her wonders!" Baba Yaga is a Russian goddess of witchcraft, earth and misfortune - although it was Morgana Le Fay that popularized Baba Yaga as a "fairytale witch" the actual goddess did and continues to exist, after Morgana Le Fay was banished to Tartarus the true Baba Yaga began to make herself known to the inhabitants of Wonderland as well as those of the "real" world. Ultimately she would end up a permanent resident of the "real" world following the Shift and is set to be a major antagonist during this era as she gives the world a taste of what happens when a witch-goddess is unleashed upon a world that is both alien yet oddly familar to her. History "Baba Yaga is but an old, simple woman - ask not where Baba Yaga goes in the darkest nights.. stay in your beds and dream sweet dreams.. for those who ask questions are not often prepared to recieve the answers.." Baba Yaga is a member of the Russian gods, originally she was considered an earth goddess but soon became a more feared figure as she grew into the "witch-goddess", although dangerous she was not entirely malevolent and sometimes aided others in fantastical tales that would quickly become akin to fairy tales. Forever moving between dimensions with the aid of her magical house Baba Yaga would find her infamy spreading even further as Morgana Le Fay took her guise to further cement the goddess as an archetypical witch, fond of flying with the aid of broomsticks and devouring children. Baba Yaga found no real harm in Morgana Le Fay's "games" and allowed her to continue to spread tales of evil while performing her usual tasks of both hindering and aiding those she came across. Finding the inhabitants of Wonderland to be to her liking Baba Yaga made her home there and became aware of the Hatter - yet never bothered to oppose nor join the entity in its quest to corrupt the land, instead she focused on her own schemes and only ever strayed when she felt great danger to herself. Eventually Baba Yaga became aware of the inevitable destruction that would befall Wonderland in "The Shift" and gathered her many spells and artefacts before moving to the "real" world with her magic house - shortly after this the rest of Wonderland was consumed by the Realm of Darkness and many of its residents were forced to flee to Earth. Baba Yaga now makes her home in the center of a park, her house being quite prominent to both the "real" and "mystic" worlds - she sets herself up as an "aid" to both Wonderland citizens and the human world.. yet her demands are always high and in an age of ever-increasing desperation Baba Yaga is quite at home, ready to use said desperation to further her own schemes.. Powers / Abilities " A dragon's tear, a fairy's wing.. the beating of a puppy's heart.. the weeping of a widowed bride.. ah yes.. we shall put these to good use.. come.. let Baba Yaga teach you a simple spell or two.." *'Incarnation' (Baba Yaga is a physical goddess, part of the ancient Russian pantheon - as such she is immortal, immune to convential injury or disease and has a natural "sixth sense" in regards to knowing if someone or something is of an otherworldly origin) *'Omni-Magic' (Baba Yaga is considered the "witch-goddess" and as such is quite possibly the single most powerful magic-user to exist, she is so adept at magic even Merlin is known to be wary of her and their appears to be no limit to the spells, brews, hexes or rituals she can create : the limits of Baba Yaga is that unlike many other users of Omni-Magic she still requires (or at least greatly prefers) ritual and artefacts in order to strengthen her magic) *'"Chicken House"' (Baba Yaga travels across space and time via a magical house on chicken legs, this house is under her complete control and she can alter reality within it - making her virtually omnipotent within the "chicken house" (but limited outside it). Weaknesses "A burning flame, a circle of salt, a sword of silver, a shield of iron.. a blessing of the gods above and a necklace with the face of Odin.. all these things Baba Yaga can not withstand.. for they are alien to her.." *'Light' (Baba Yaga dislikes fire, natural sunlight and even bright light of any other source - she can tolerate mystic flames (such as the ones she uses to light her home) but is otherwise a goddess who can be driven back by flame and light) *'Salt and Silver' (Baba Yaga, like many negative spirits, is repulsed by salt and silver - the silver must be pure in order for it to have any effect on her and the salt must also be pure, usualy sea salt) *'Iron' (Baba Yaga's magic is weak to iron, this is a trait she shares with many Fay) *'Spiritual Wards' (Baba Yaga can not undo wards placed on people or objects by arch-mages or deities, she can undo lesser wards but a magician of Tier III onwards can prove troublesome to her) *'Items of Faith' (Baba Yaga can not harm people who hold an item of faith, this is not down to the item itself but rather the inner-faith a person may have in the item's ability to protect them - for example a crucifix held by an atheist or non-believer has no power, likewise a pagan text or nordic runes would have no power in the hands of a Christian) Category:Major Antagonists Category:Little-Red Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Immortal Characters Category:Neutral Evil